Many media categories, such as music, home video, books, and television, have been substantially impacted by the advent of digital distribution. To date, the availability of free content on the interne has diluted publishers' ability to sell print products. This has contributed to print advertising declines, and online advertising has not made up for the loss. Some industry observers foresee a continuing and inevitable slow decline in revenues, based on value migration to tech players, similar to the decline in other media sectors.
In addition to the above, the ability to provide content in a manner that is scalable, usable and readily valued/attributed has been challenging. For example, media content is provided using a myriad of different delivery approaches, and to end-user devices that vary tremendously from user to user, and also change dramatically over time as technology evolves.
These and other aspects have presented challenges to the presentation, delivery and management of media content.